When I met You
by Chen.Lyfe
Summary: This story tell us of how huey and jazmine become friends and later a married couple. I'll try to update as soon as I can but no promises. SMoOches!
1. Moving In and Annoyance

Hello all, this is my first story and I'm very excited to see what you guys think!

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS

* * *

I met you: a Boondocks fanfic

Narrators Pov

Huey Freeman, 10 year old ex-terrorist and martial arts pro is sitting down on the hill reading Nelson Mandela's biography. He's been living in WoodCrest (or as he and his brother Riley like to call it "WhiteCrest") for a few months and feels very homesick. He has a best friend named Cairo but he moved from Chicago to live in WhiteCrest with his Granddad (Robert J. Freeman) and his brother Riley Freeman ever since their parents were deceased. He's tried making new friends in the mostly white community only to find out that most kids think he's annoying or mean and that most adults think he's just adorable. He felt at loss. He thought coming here would solve their problems and give them a better chance than just being hoodlums but come to find out no one really cares. So he sighed and got up only to be face to face with the beautiful being in the world. She was amazing and her hair was just like his except she didn't look all the way black. Probably mixed. She smiled at him and he felt his face flush, he would've smiled back but he refrained from smiling ever since he moved. For the first time he felt at loss for the right words.

Jazmine's Pov

I look at him and he seems kinda annoyed that im here. That makes me sad. Why would anyone be annoyed by me. I'm adorable! But right now its time to break the ice and make a new friend. So i straighten up, clear my throat, and stuck out my hand. Here goes…..

J: "Hi I'm Jazmine Dubois, it's nice to meet you." He took my hand and shook it while saying,

H: Huey Freeman, same to you."

J: So how old are you?

H:Ten. You?

J: Ten.

H: Why do you live here?

J: Well we moved here from Kansas because of the tornados. I was a little girl then and very quiet so i wasn't scared of any storms or whatever, just the thought of losing my parents made me scared of the tornado. Oh lord, Ive said to much haven't I?

H: Quite a bit but my parents are dead and i live with my grandad and little brother. We moved from Chicago. I miss my best friend though.

J: Oh, I'm so sorry , I hope i didn't offend you by mentioning my parents. But I don't think I have a best friend at all.

H: Oh

J: Yea

H: Well I'll be your friend but not your best friend. I already have one.

J: Oh ok thanks. Well I have to go. My mother's going to preparing dinner in a little bit.

H: Bye

Narrator's Pov

Huey's looks at her and sighs, he didn't tell her he'd be going back to Chicago for one of his granddad's friends. He walked away and down the hill towards his new suburban house. Walking into the house Grandad's chasing riley with a belt and huey felt sorry for leaving that hill in such a hurry. But he's here now so might as well go pack for the funeral. Its gonna be a long day.

Well that's my first chapter, I hope i did good. Ly guys. Smooches!


	2. Chap 2: The Funeral,Did you miss me? Pt1

Hey i'm back with Chapter 2, and I know that Huey and Jazmine are only ten but there is a such thing as love as a ten year old. That's yeat the wall between the sexes come up. I'm not changing my story. If you like it, great. If you don't, why read it?

I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS

When I met you huey, a boondocks love story

Chapter 2, the funeral

A few days later the Freemans board the M.I.A* airplane and take their seats. A few minutes into descending and Huey began to think of how great it would be to get back to Chicago and rekindle things with Cairo. But his mind drifted to the very person he wants to avoid, Jazmine. Her words echoed in his mind like a sweet disease. "I don't think I have a best friend", he remembers her saying, and it got him to thinking. What if he doesn't have a best friend either, what if he's been gone for so long that Cairo won't even remember him, or worse what if Cairo hates him? Honestly, he couldn't bear the thought of losing the only friend who would listen to him on purpose. But the thoughts wouldn't go away. So Huey figured the only way to escape his thoughts was to go to sleep. But as usual living with a male-cougar and a public menace doesn't really allow the luxuries of sleep into a revolutionary's agenda. He was about to go to sleep but was woken up to Riley pointing a laser at his head.

H: Man, Riley can you not do that? We are on a plane or did you grow up in a barn?

R: Man, Fuck You!

H: Whatever…It's remedial what your doing.

R: Quit trying to be all smart, dang. You know I don't know what remedial means.

H: Retarded

R: Nigga fuck you first you call me then

R/G: Aye…Aye! We ain't having that, and don't think just because we on a plane with small spaces that I won't whip your little ass 'cause I will!

R: Aight, Granddad dang.

G: What you say?

R: Nothing!

H: I'm trying to sleep; can I please get at least an hour or two to sleep? Please?

G: Err…No. And the reason why is I'm going to tell ya'll a story. Ya'll want to hear it?

R & H: No.

R/G: Ok here goes. Long time, to many years that I care to mention, I was with my best friend and sky partner Mo. We did everything together. Oh what a great time that was. Until…we went into to battle. And I swear before you that 'Mo is the dumbest son of a bitch to ever fight in an army. The nigga had a white woman plastered on his plane and was to busy boasting about it. Talking bout he gone bet me 2 dollars that I would need his help and that no one is as real as him. So dumb ass shit if you ask me. But my mind wasn't focused on that. But I said deal to shut him up little did I know I was falling in the hands of a retarded bitch But the worst he did was in 1947 I was 21 and 4 years away from having your father, the enemy was lined up and ready to attack. We were outnumbered but we kept our heads. Well stretch that I kept my head. Anyway, things got bad real quick. I was able to throw them off with my advanced air force skills but got hit by a coward from behind. I asked 'Mo for help and Lordy Lord do I regret doing that shit. That nigga was trying get us both killed. He literally said and I quote 'Man unless you going to own up to the bet, I ain't going to help you." I was so pissed off but I had no choice but to agree with his deal and hope he would save me in time. But no, that dumb motherfucker wanted do a "Look ma, no hands and accidently shot me instead, I ended up crashing on a island for a week and Mo wouldn't even let me on his plane unless I had the two dollars. I was beyond pissed at that moment so I said 'Money! Nigga, you almost killed me and you want to talk about money. Fuck you." He said" Ok. But I hope your ass can find a way home 'cause I'm all you got. " Alright, Fine, Fine. Damn. " I said. I knew then that as soon as I got on that plane Mo would boast all night. But my pride and dignity was not worth my life. But there is a bonus if he left me there…. I wouldn't be staring at ya'll niggas today. But that's my story. Hey, you know what I should write a book or a short story about my life.

Granddad looks over to his left to find that only Huey was paying attention, Riley fell asleep instantly. Granddad smacks him upside the head.

R/G; Boy wake up…were you even listening to me?

R: I fell asleep at ok here goes.

R/G: Grrrrr. Ugh you are something else, you know that? You are something else.

R: I'm going to sleep

H: Me too.

R/G: Good and be quiet, especially you Riley.

 _Huey's Dream_

 _Huey's walking down his street and sees a beautiful angel floating towards him, half of him is mesmerized by her beauty but still keeps a firm grip on his katana and IIs ready for anything. But soon he found out it wasn't an angel but Jazmine. Jazmine looked at him, leaned in really, really, really close. And…._

He shot up. Why is he dreaming of her kissing him? Why is he even thinking of her at all? Huey's brain racked with questions that a 10 year old shouldn't be worried about. But he was there at ten years old fantasizing about how close she came to kissing him in his dreams. He felt his heart flutter and butterflies in his stomach. He didn't dare tell granddad or Riley because they were definitely not the right people to talk to about this. But on the inside there was a little voice in his head that said, " You are in love with Jazmine." But how can love exist for you when your only ten?

Okay, well that was my second chapter, I hope you like it. I love you all!

~SMOOCHES~


	3. Chap 3: The Funeral,Did you miss me? pt2

Hey guys I'm back with my 3rd chapter and if you hating don't read. ~SMOOCHES~

I DO NOT OWN BOONDOCKS

Hours later, the freeman's landed in Chicago's airport and went to Layman's Hotel(which was really a spot for rich drunks but it was what they could afford.) Riley went straight to sleep on the couch without bothering to get out his pajamas or anything. Granddad went out saying "The funerals tomorrow, so get into bed and go to sleep. Your in charge, I'm going out." And with that he left in a hurry. Huey still wide awake after all those pondering thoughts that the average ten year old wouldn't dare think about. The average ten year old would throw up at the thought of kissing someone, especially some annoying schoolgirl. But Huey smiled at the thought of that happening. He always dreams of things that happen sooner or later. Like when he dreamt about Stinkmeaner coming back from hell to enact revenge on his family (especially Granddad). So if he dreamt that and it happened, maybe this is a sign telling him that there is a chance, his dream will come true. He started to drift off to sleep and was shaken by Riley who said:

R: Niger. Wake up. Where's Granddad.

H: Out. And I'm in charge. And no i didn't put myself in charge this time, Granddad said i was in charge.

R: Fuck man. Why you always get to be in charge?

H: I'm older, more responsible, and I'm smarter than you.

R: Whatever, Niger. You just 'cause Young Reezy got peoples out here and you don't.

H: Excuse me, but last time I checked you still talk to your stuffed bunny. Actually I do have a best friend, Cairo.

R: Really nigga? Do you think he hasn't actually turned on you and copped a new best friend, a person can only hurt for a little while, you know.

Huey was taken aback by Riley's words. He tried hard not believe him. He wanted to know that besides God, there was someone he could talk to. But he wasn't one to ignore the obvious, he was losing touch with his best friend and he needed to fix the problem quick.

It was the day of the funeral. Huey was in his green suit with combat boots,Riley was looking sharp in white suit finished off with a superb pimp hat and Granddad was in his famous black and white suit. Huey saw Cairo and went over to him saying:

H: Hey man, I've been hitting you up all morning.

C: Sorry. I didn't get it.

?: Yo, Cairo. Who is this?

H: Who are you?

?: I'm Dewey Jenkins.

H: Oh.

R; Told you so.

H: Riley shut up.

R: Whatever. I'm gonna get some cake.

C: Man. Want is he talking about?

H: Nothing. You wanna hang out the funeral doesn't start until 12:00 you know.

C: Thanks but uh, I have to do something real quick but maybe later, ok.

H: Ok

Wait a minute. Cairo would never turn him down in the beginning of their friendship. Is it really true? Is Huey's friendship with Cairo coming to an end. Is it because he left. What if he hurt Cairo because of that? He needed to do something quick. But he knew he was being replaced by Dewey and he wasn't having that.

The funeral came and people cried and sighed and reminisced about Mo. But Granddad was required to say a speech given him by Mo. The speech was nothing but a joke and a furious Granddad told them the truth of Mo, and he's nothing but a slimy, stingy, backstabber with no soul in him. Everyone was astonished by the fact that they weren't the only ones who felt that way and cheered Robert angry and confused left in a huff. Aunt Cookie went out to find him out on the balcony.

AC: Robert Jebediah Freeman. What a fool you just made of yourself. Especially at your best friend's funeral. You ought to be ashamed.

R/G: Me? Ashamed what about the speech, he just wrote for me? What about that?!

AC: He was just tryna get some laughs at his funeral. He told me he didn't want his funeral to be a sad sob story.

R/G: Well, what he did was very immature. And after all these years, he wants to be friends again even after he has died. He betrayed me! There's no way I'm apologizing for my previous actions.

AC: What in the world did Mo do to you?

R/G: I was 1949, we just got out the system and was heroes. I decided to find me a nice girl to be with because i was almost nearing 30 and after 7 years of fighting for our country. I did find a nice girl, never knew her name but oh she was fine. Nice body, Nice hips, just nice everything. She looked amazing. I asked her out and to this day, I never knew if she was saying yes to me or Mo. But I went down the her street to take her on our first date. And right before me Mo and CutiePie was getting it on right there on the dumpster. And on that day, I vowed never to speak to 'Mo or even see him again. What's-her-name

AC: You said back in 1949 right?

R/G: Yea. Why?

AC: Robert. This is what your friend betrayed you with.

What's-her-name: It's Maybelline nyukka,

R: Ahhhhhhh.

AC: Now you see? All your bickering was over a silly girl. And you didn't even know her name.

R/G: Wow I never expected her to look like that.

AC: You see Robert. Mo didn't throw away your friendship, you did.

Meanwhile back at the funeral….

was trying to keep everyone from causing a riot at a funeral by reciting a made up poem he wrote: "It's was all a bookie, white man smelled like dookie. We came free and said things like Pookie. Revolution."

R: Aye. Erykah Badu. You lame nigga. Cut that out.

C: Shut up Riley

H: What wrong with you, Cairo? Riley's right, that nigga is corny.

C: At least he's here. Why don't you go back where you came from with your dumb ass family!

Huey enraged and hurt punched Cairo in the face. Feeling a little remorse afterwards, he tried to apologize but Cairo was blinded by red rage and tackled him the two former friends got into a bloody quarrel with each other when Granddad came back in. Meanwhile, Riley decided fight Dewey, but Dewey ran away from him with Riley calling him a bitch ass nigga for running. Granddad got on the stage and said. Can I have your attention everyone please? Huey and Cairo were pulled off of each other with Cairo saying, " No one needed you to come back, ain't nobody miss you!" And with that Cairo was dragged into the other room to calm down.

R/G: Ok. I know the statement i made a few minutes ago was not quite appropriate for the funeral and I've realized that all these years I've been the one throwing away our friendship. It was over something stupid, something that should've been a phase, not a burden in our lives. I just wish 'Mo was here so I could tell him I'm sorry. I should've been the bigger person. I should've never let our friendship get all fucked up. Uhhhhhh, Huey say something deep.

H: What?

R/G: Say something deep boy, i aint got all day.

H: *sigh* 'Your pain is the breaking of the shell that encloses your understanding. It is the bitter potion by which the physician within you heals your sick self. Therefore, trust the physician and drink his remedy in silence and tranquility.'- Khalil Gibran"

Dewey- Didn't rhyme

R/G: Well, I guess that's it come on boys.

After the funeral Aunt Cookie told him he did a good job at being the bigger person and that Mo left him something in the will. So a few hours later Granddad is in a small lawyers room with Aunt Cookie. The lawyer spoke first:

?: Hello , I'm John Withers. It's nice to meet you.

R/G: Yea, Yea. It's nice to meet you too, now what did Mo leave me?

AC: Robert! At least have a little patience and decency for once in your pathetic life!

R/G: Fuck that. I'm tired and I wanna go home. My plane is going back to Maryland in a few hours, we haven't even packed the fuck up yet, so with all due respect Cookie, i don't give a fuck.

AC: You are a piece of damn work, you know that? First you….

JW: Ahem, Um may we please get down to business.

AC: My goodness, I'm so sorry. Where are my manners, I'm so glad i have them. You know, some of us are less fortunate than others in that category.

R/G: You see what she just did?

JW: Look. We could sit here and argue all damn day about manners, but at the end neither one

of ya'll are gonna see each other again after this. This is just a tragedy you can sit back and laugh at later. Now enough with quarreling, let's get down to business. Mr. Freeman you haven't spoken to your friend for 40 years, I presume?

R/G: Uh yes. I believe it was 40 years. Wow, 40 years…has it really been that long?

JW: Yes. Well Mo told me 2 years ago that he wanted me to give you something. Here it is.

Josh Withers pulled out a suitcase. Robert being the man he is greedily snatched and tried to pry it open with a quickness but to no avail the case had a combination.

R/G: What kind of suitcase is this?

JW: It's a suitcase that requires a combination, lots of young people have that these days. You know, that way no one will easily take all your clothes or money out of your suitcase without coming across a problem.

R/G: Hoooweee, Imma get me one of these and hide all my belts away. But what's the combination?

JW:3,8,7,4

R/G: 3….8….7….4

*CLICK!*

With that the suitcase opened up and rose higher and higher, Granddad's eyes lit up with excitement and then dimmed down with to confusion when all he got was a big ass jar of peanuts and a letter from Mo saying;

"Hahahaha. You fell for it! You still my nigga tho. I know you laughing too nigga." Robert still feeling guilty about what he did 40 years ago, decided to let this slide and just took the suitcase thanking Josh Withers and leaving with Aunt Cookie. As they came outside, Huey ran up to them and said "Granddad, I know your ready to go home but i have to make things right with Cairo." "Fine, we'll go but if he doesn't open the door in 10 seconds we're leaving." Huey and everyone else hopped in the car. As the distance between Huey and Cairo grew closer, their friendship was at it's as usual, Huey tries to save things that mostly aren't meant to be saved. As they approached the house, Huey began to get nervous. What would he say? And how would Cairo react? Huey got out the car and walked to the door, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Cairo immediately answered looking up to see if there was an adult only to find the main person that he never wanted to speak to again. Huey looked at him and said "I'm sorry." and stuck out his hand. Cairo took his hand and Huey sighed of relief believing he amended things with his best friend then *WHAM* Cairo head butted Huey and Huey flew off the porch and landed on the ground with a *CRASH*. Riley stood over and him and said " You got knocked the-never mind", but stopped when he realized Granddad and Aunt Cookie were standing there. Huey got up and brushed himself off. As they started to drive off Huey closed his eyes and went to sleep. For his had no friends anymore and no one listened to him. For the first time in his life, he didn't have anything to do but sleep.

 **"Being the better man is overrated"**

Well i realized I'm not getting many visistors but as long as someone's reading my story. IDC!

~Smooches~


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back with the 4th Chapter...I hope you guys like it. 2016 & going.

The next day Huey woke up to Riley's Immature ass blowing an air horn in his ear. Of course it didn't take long for Riley to get his ass beat. Huey pissed off and unable to get that annoying ringing out of his ear decided to not eat breakfast and went to his favorite spot. But he failed to realize that jazmine would be there so by the time he got there he couldn't just turn back. It would be rude. As he came up the hill he saw a familiar bush of Strawberry-Orangish hair flowing in the wind behind the big tree. He crept up slowly and sat down on the opposite side praying that Jazmine wouldn't see. Unfortunately it didn't work in less 3 seconds Huey was ambushed by a hug and a squeal. He was already pissed now he was annoyed. It's wasn't being ambushed or even the hug (secretly he likes it when Jazmine hugs him) it was the squeal. Huey ears were still ringing from the Riley Incident this Morning so the words that came out his mouth next were regretted sooner than ever...

H: Damn it Jazmine! Quit acting like a fucking child all the time!

Jazmine has a look of confusion and hurt on her face. Her eyes swelled with tears as she said

J: B-B-but I am a kid. What's your problem?

H: Don't worry about it

J: What did i do?

H: You screamed in my ear!

J: I'm sorry.

By now Jazmine was crying uncontrollably and felt so horrible. But Huey wasn't having it.

H: Jaz quit crying ok. You can't cry your out of everything.

He sighed as he got up and walked away

Jazmine just stood there and cried wondering how she could be so stupid.

Huey was walking down the hill and towards his house when he started wondering if he was to harsh on Jazmine. This thought scared him. He usually didn't care about other people and their feelings he barely cared about his own. But now he was feeling concerned. Now the wise thing would've been to walk back up to the hill and tell her sorry for lashing his frustrations out on her. But as usual he decided to think she would get over it. But he really didn't wanna go home to Riley.

 **He Knows**

 **She Knows**

 **But they don't know each other.**

 **Chap 5 coming at ya! Follow/Fav for more updates! SmOoches!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 Coming Back….Are you my best friend now?"

After the trip from the funeral (two days into the dispute between him and Jazmine) Huey felt so small inside and that's unusual for a guy like him. He couldn't think straight and knew that even after the crying, sediments, and the friend breaking brawl that happened between him and Cairo that they would act like themselves. So as usual Huey went to the hill and sat down reading a story about the Dred Scott Case. Pretty soon Huey heard some giggles and scuffling, knowing it was Jazmine he decided to sneak up on her. Why? Well at that moment he hadn't had a clue. He just felt the need to scare the crap outta Jazmine. He slowly crept up…slowly…reach for her shoulders, grabbed them and said " **BOO!** **"** Jazmine jumped ten feet in the air, turning around and facing her predator. "Huey Freeman! Your such a bully!" Seeing her on the strong verge of tears, Huey once again tries to find a way to calm her down. But by now she was bawling so much the whole town could hear her. So he said something he never thought he'd say " I'll do anything you want Ok?" "Tea Parties, Princess, Playhouse, watching cartoons. You name it….just please stop crying." Jazmine's bawling reduced to constant sniffling and eye wiping * **Sniff*** "Really? You promise?" *Sigh* "Yes….I promise" Now your all thinking Huey's slapping himself in the head for doing something so stupid. But in all actuality he really just wanted an excuse to be closer to Jazmine and it was his way of saying sorry to her again. Jazmine stared at him wondering _ **"**_ _ **What is he up to? Usually he just lets me cry and leaves without a sorry**_ _ **…**_ _ **..Something**_ _ **'**_ _ **s up.**_ _ **"**_ But Jazmine couldn't pass up the perfect opportunity to be near Huey and learn more about him. _**"**_ _ **This is great though**_ _ **…**_ _ **Now i**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll know more about him. He**_ _ **'**_ _ **s such a mystery.**_ _ **"**_ If only she knew Huey was thinking the same thing.

" **Why can** **'** **t life be simple?** **"** **, they thought.** Jazmine asked huey"So does this make you my bestie or are you still confused?" "No I'm not confused but i can't just let you in, I don't know you." "Huey, You know what your problem is…..Your afraid of being wrong, or worse abandoned, your nothing but a coward and if you can't be my best friend fine. Good luck having people listen to your problems." And with that Jazmine just left the hill in a hurry and Huey just stood there…..dumbfounded.

 _ **Do you feel what i feel?**_

 _ **Do you know what i know?**_

 _ **Cause I know…..I need a best friend.**_

 _ **HAAAAA! Yea, Ya'll aint see that coming from sweet naive little Jazzy…..Follow for more updates! SmOoches!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Can't You Even Try?

Jazmine woke up from her dream about a little bunny coming alive and having tea with her. She felt energetic and fresh. She then remembered how the event happened a few days ago. She remembered distinctly how Huey yelled at her. She forgot all about the joys of her bunny dream as tears of confusion welled up and dropped into her diary she was writing into.

This diary excerpt said'

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Yesterday was magnificent. I was catching fireflies and reading Beatrix Potter's "Peter Cottontail" when i saw Huey and decided to say hey and hug him. I squealed with delight from hugging him (secretly i think Huey's the cutest boy ever) and he yelled at me. Why? I don't know. I didn't say anything bad. Maybe I am just lil girl in need a growing up. I felt really confused and sad as to why Huey would yell at me. Now i feel angry at him for yelling at me. If something was wrong with, how was i to know? I'm only 10 and feeling things i haven't felt before. But praise Santa I'm getting me a new dollhouse so I'll be happy about today._

 _The reigning Bunny Boo,_

 _Jaz_

As Jazmine was finishing up her last touches to her diary her daddy "Tom Dubois" came in and said:

TB: Sweetie. Huey is here to visit you.

J: Oh um ok bring him in.

Hueys come in

TB: Ok you too snacks will be ready in a while. You two have fun.

H: So? I guess we have to play house now huh?  
J: Yep.

H: Look. I'm sorry I yelled at you a few days back. The reason why was because riley had blew my eardrums out with a horn. It wasn't you and I'm really sorry.

J: I forgive you and I'm sorry for squealing. I guess my high pitched voice can be a bit of a bother.

H: Yea sometimes.

Jazmine nudges Huey playully.

J: Ok so I'm gonna set up the house and you wear this tie i snipped from my dad.

H: Ok

huey put on the tie and looked at himself in the mirror

H: I look like MlK3

J: Who?

H: The son of MLk2

J: Who?

H: Ugh Nobody lets just play house

J: Ok so you take this doll and ill take this one

H: Take What?

J: The doll silly

H: Oh

J: Ok this is how you play house we're gonna pretend we're married and then-

H: WATTTTT

J: Dude let me finish

H: Sorry

J: Anyways lets start

H: Ok what should i do?

J: Just pretend….I'll start

J: hey honey how was work

H: Um i dont work

J: Hueyyyy you have to imagine….come on pweeease

H: Alright Alright ummm Work was fine i did a lot of research for this big project

J: Now we're talking

H: Yea Yea

J: So Honey I'm gonna cook dinner, What would you like?

H: Curried Coconut Quinoa and Greens with Roasted Cauliflower.

J: Oooh don't know what Quinoa is but i'll make it anyway

H: Its a vegan meal

J: Here all done

H: But there's nothing here

J: OMG HUEY FOR THE LAST TIME ITS A PRETEND GAME LEARN HOW TO PRETEND!  
H: LEARN HOW TO GROW UP! I'm gone this game is stupid.

J: Your stupid! Get Out!

H: Fine

J: Fine

H: Fine

J: FINNNEEEEE

Huey leaves with a huff and a slam of her door. Jazmine sighs frustrated as to why huey had to act like such an ass. How is he gonna tell her to grow up? He's the one who volunteered to do this.

WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO PRETEND?


End file.
